The Dog Demon Whisperer
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: When Kagome returns to the feudal era three years later, she gives Rin a fun and informational book called Cesar’s Way. When Rin gets to travel with Sesshoumaru sama for a week will she become the pack leader? A fun one shot!


**The Dog Demon Whisperer**

_When Kagome returns to the feudal era three years later, she gives Rin a fun and informational book called Cesar's Way. When Rin gets to travel with Sesshoumaru sama for a week will she become the pack leader?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.__ Also, I have only watched the show The Dog Whisperer but I had to have a way for Kagome to bring the information to Rin, so __**I am in no way saying that this is what the book actually says**__! Please don't try this at home with your pet!_

_Enjoy_

When Kagome returned to the feudal era she had been surprised to find that Rin had been left behind in Kaede's village. She could have sworn that Sesshoumaru would take her with him. But, Inuyasha cleared everything up when he stated that Kaede felt that this would be best. Rin would have to grow up and make her own decision about where she wanted to be.

Rin, now 10, often traveled around the village with Kagome and as she got older you could see more and more of Kagome rubbing off on her. One evening while cleaning up the hut Kagome found her yellow back pack. She had forgotten that she brought it back with her to bring a few keep sakes and special belongings. When she picked the pack up, she realized that it was slightly heavy. She could have sworn that it was empty. Opening the pack up she smiled when she saw the book that had been left behind. The pages were crinkled a bit from the moisture in the air but were still readable.

"Kagome", Rin spoke from behind Kagome, slightly looking over her shoulder. "What's that?" "Oh…"Kagome replied with a start, not realizing that Rin had entered the hut. "…it's a book about dog training. Souta wanted to get a dog and I decided to buy this book to show him how to become the pack leader. Unfortunately, I forgot to give it to him before I left." "Pack leader?" Rin asked, slightly confused. "Well, yes. You see, dogs can become very aggressive and protective over their owners if they don't think that their owner can fend for themselves. Essentially, the owner then belongs to the pet rather than vice versa." "Oh, I see. Kagome…can I read it? It sounds very interesting." "Sure, I don't have any use for it." "Thanks Kagome," Rin replied. "You're welcome".

Taking the book with her, Rin walked to a secluded area and began to read through the pages. Rin began to understand why Kagome used those beads of subjugation on Inuyasha all of the time. Was Kagome the owner then? Rin wasn't quite sure. She knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were in love with each other but Inuyasha was also part dog. Well if Inuyasha was part dog, then there remained the question about Lord Sesshoumaru. Was he not in fact, all dog? Who was his owner? Rin allowed herself to think hard for a few moments. 'Kagome said that dogs are protective over their owners. Well, Lord Sesshoumaru is very protective over me. He gets very angry and will kill anything that threatens my life. Would that mean that I am considered the owner?' Rin still wasn't sure but she figured that it must be true. Kagome wouldn't lie to her.

….

Two days later Sesshoumaru decided to visit with Rin. Kaede would sometimes allow Rin to travel with Sesshoumaru for a few days as long as he brought her back. It had come to Kaede's attention that the demon lord would not stay gone for extended periods of time and Rin would not stop asking for him unless she allowed this. So Rin packed up a few things to take on her week long trip and set off with Sesshoumaru, with Jaken and Ah-Un in tow.

Rin watched Sesshoumaru as he led the group further into the forest. Sesshoumaru, had realized that Rin was paying very close attention to him but was not saying anything. 'What now has rubbed off on her from that human village?' It had come to Sesshoumaru's attention that the longer Rin stayed in the village, the more quirks she brought back with her. They weren't necessarily irritating, more so interesting, he might have put it. But one thing about Rin was that she never really changed. She was always easy to be around. She wasn't a bossy or stubborn child. Rarely did she make a fuss over things that most young girls her age would have fainted at the sight of. Rin was just simply Rin.

While in thought, Sesshoumaru noticed that Rin had walked up right beside him. She said nothing, but walked with…what was it? Assertive confidence? Her head was up, chest out, and almost…leading the way? Sesshoumaru didn't know what was going on, but he figured it must be one of her games. Jaken stared and Ah-Un groaned in the background.

When Rin, made an abrupt stop, Sesshoumaru kept going until he felt a rather forceful tug on mokomoko. He hadn't expected such strength from the little girl and though it wasn't enough to pull him backward, it did stop him, partially out of confusion.

"Rin, what is it?" Thinking that she had a question he looked down at her. To his surprise, Rin simply stepped in front and kept walking. There was almost a snobbish air to it, Sesshoumaru thought. But then he blew it off and simply figured again that it must be part of the game. Rin did this twice more. Jaken was having a heart attack in the background and Ah-Un simply kept walking, trampling Jaken and shutting him up in the process. Something Sesshoumaru was grateful for. When Rin stopped for the forth time, Sesshoumaru stopped with her. Rin's eyes lit up and she smiled at him. "That was quick Sesshoumaru sama".

Sesshoumaru didn't know what she had really wanted but undoubtedly this had to be a game about mimicking the other person. Little did he know that Rin was only getting started!

…

Rin realized that she had mastered the walk section. _Your dog should always stay beside or just a little behind you, but never allow them to roam in front_.

Rin checked that part off. Now, she wanted to address ownership. She had read that: _anything that the owner takes away or gives to the pet belongs to the owner. It is only when the pet learns that you are the owner that you can allow them to have the object back_. Rin, immediately knew what to do. She always used mokomoko to sleep with on cold nights and he always took it away from her in the morning, well not this time! The book says that you should assert yourself in front of the object.*

When Rin woke the next morning, she had mokomoko sitting beside her. Usually she would take it back to him but this morning was different. Sesshoumaru watched Rin sit with mokomoko, waiting for her to return it. She no longer had use for it, she really didn't need it last night. Quite frankly it should have been down right too hot, but she had wanted it and so he gave it especially when she had put her little fists on her hips and huffed in anticipation of receiving the coveted item. How he hated to give up mokomoko!

Slowly walking over, he went to pick up the end up mokomoko when Rin flew out of sitting position and pushed herself in between the mokomoko and his arm. Sesshoumaru was thrown off. 'What has gotten into her', he thought. There Rin stood, tiny but dominant. Standing straight back up Sesshoumaru questioned her. "Rin…", only to be cut off by a snapped finger and "shht" . Sesshoumaru looked around thinking that Rin had heard something but quickly realized that the gesture had been made toward him.

'What is she doing? Did she just…hn…she's pushing it.' "Rin, move", this statement came out calmly. Had it have been anyone else, the death glare would have accompanied it. Rin kept her ground though. Trying once again to pick up mokomoko, Rin stood in his way. Sesshoumaru was really thinking hard just about going simply around Rin and reclaiming the item. He did have a certain attachment to the fluffly weapon and just didn't feel right walking around without it. It was at this point that he figured he would wait her out. Usually Rin had good reason for the things that she did. Most of the time it would bring an inward smile. Defeated he walked away from the little girl and mokomoko and sat against a nearby tree; upset on the inside but never showing it on the outside. Rin sat with the mokomoko for a few moments longer before taking it to him.

"That was a little bit harder Sesshoumaru sama." Confusion ran deep through Sesshoumaru's mind. What were they teaching her in that human village. It was time to pay a visit to the miko and Inuyasha.

Though the trip to the human village should have been fairly short, Sesshoumaru had once again been reduced to following behind Rin. Since he had told her where they were going she had insisted on leading the way and if he got in front there went the tug on mokomoko. One time she had even poked him in the leg. Sesshoumaru realized that whatever game she was playing, was becoming seriously violent, irritating and it needed to come to an end! He was not skilled in the art of dealing with unruly children without killing them!

Once at Kaede's village Sesshoumaru spotted the miko and Inuyasha. For once Rin had not stopped him from going in the direction that he wanted to go to his relief. Rin, however, knew that she needed to check this part off too. It would be the hardest for Sesshoumaru sama to do. The third check off was none other than _the confrontation that your dog has with others_. Rin knew that it would take everything that she had to keep Sesshoumaru from starting something with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what have you and Kaede been teaching Rin." Surprised that he even used her first name, Kagome responded. "Well, the usual things Sesshoumaru. Caring for the home and others, child birth and rearing…" Kagome was cut off "…that does not explain her recent behavior." "What do ya mean?" Inuyasha interjected, not willing to let Kagome carry on the whole conversation with his brother.

"The question was not meant for you half-breed." Sesshoumaru stated

"You better be glad someone even cares to answer your question you…"

Sesshoumaru was irritated and didn't even wait for the explicit term to come from Inuyasha's mouth. "Inuyasha, I am not feeling particularly magnanimous today but if you're looking for a fight I would be more than happy to assist you in reaching your grave. I need an outlet anyway!"

Inuyasha wasn't quite sure where the "outlet" statement had come from but he was just angry that he hadn't finished his statement.

Rin noticed this conversation and quickly ran over. Both brothers were about to pull out swords and start something when Rin poked Sesshoumaru, snapped her fingers and went 'shht'. Utterly baffled, everyone stood there as Rin tried to push Sesshoumaru away from Inuyasha. Of course Sesshoumaru was planted and Rin was going nowhere. When she realized that pushing from the front wasn't working, she turned her back against his leg and started pushing that way. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with an expression that she almost couldn't read because he used facial expressions so little, but she figured it meant 'this is what I'm talking about, what is this?'

"Rin, what are you…" before Sesshoumaru could get the whole question out, Kagome was rolling with laughter. Inuyasha wanted to laugh but wasn't quite sure why. Rin stopped, exhausted and turned to look at Kagome.

"Kagome"…Rin inquired, "…what's so funny?" Kagome did her best to stand up straight and wipe away the tears of joy. "Rin…did you read the book that I gave you?" "Yes, well most of it anyway." Rin replied. "Rin, were you trying to use the tips in the book on Sesshoumaru?" At the thought of it, Kagome started to giggle again. "Well, yes. Actually most of them worked except for this last one. I couldn't re-di-rect him from Inuyasha though. He mastered everything really quickly though." Kagome couldn't hold it in and started howling with laughter again, but managed to get out "Rin, the book is only for training normal dogs and not dog demons…but you've obviously disproved some of that."

Rin blushed a bit and Sesshoumaru internally sweat dropped. Inuyasha and Kagome were in a heap. Kaede overheard the conversation and was smiling intensely. 'Ye are truly a bold child.'

'So that's what she'd been doing was trying to train me? Wait, scratch trying, she said I had mastered most of the areas…' "Rin." "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru". "I believe that I will have to cut this visit short." Rin looked down, a bit sad. They had only been together two days. "I…understand my lord. I am very sorry". Sesshoumaru looked down to see two large brown, near watering, eyes. 'Resist, resist…forget it, you know you're trained'. "Let's go". "Yaah, ok". Walking away from the joyful crew behind them they moved back into the forest. Rin walked beside her lord but turned to look over her shoulder at Kagome and winked her eye as Kagome returned it. If she had learned one useful technique it was 'when in doubt, do the puppy pout they can't resist the cuteness.' Pack leader once again!

* * *

I was inspired to write this some time ago, but I had no idea how to put it in terms with Sesshoumaru and Rin. Finally it came out on paper. I hope you liked it. It's my first try at something more humorous. If you want something a bit darker and a lot longer my other story - When it all Falls Down - is the polar opposite about Sesshoumaru's past with his father.

*again, please don't try this at home, you could get bitten if your dog is aggressive! I'm serious.

Please leave reviews! I'm in need of feedback to make my writing better! Anons are welcome just NO SPAM there's enough in the store already! Thank you


End file.
